comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe Bio Kree
Guardians of the Galaxy BIO: The Kree are responsible for the creation of the Inhumans by experimenting on early man. The Supreme Intelligence forced the Kree into a new form of evolution the Ruul. The Ruul were the main instigators of maximum security. The Kree started out as a primitive species sharing their planet Hala with the Cotati, a race of plantlike humanoids. Their planet was visited by the Skrulls, whom at the time where a peaceful race. They told the Kree and the Cotati that one of their species would be chosen to represent their planet in an interplanetary counsel. To chose which species it would be; they sent both the Kree and the Cotati to our moon, and told them each to build a city there. The species that built the best one would be chosen to represent the planet. The Kree labored over building a city (what is now the blue area of the moon) while the Cotati slept. When the Skrulls came back to the moon to award a winner they found that the Cotati had grown a huge garden while they slept! The Cotati won the contest. Furious, the Kree killed all of the Cotati and all of the Skrulls that visited their planet. They then used the Skrull ship to go to the Skrull home world and start the Kree-Skrull wars. The Second Kree-Skull War was started by the Skrulls although the Kree were considering it. The Skrulls were led by Kylor, one of five claiming to be Emperor of the Skrulls. After capturing a Kree spy on one of their worlds they decided to strike first. When the Supreme Intelligence lost his mind, Nenora took over as Supreme Leader. Nenora was secretly a Skrull, but choose to remain a Kree and rule over all. She betrayed Kylor and her people. The Skrull campaign was taken over by Empress S'byll after Kylor's death. Nenora was defeated by S'byll when she gave Nenora her shape-shifting powers back. S'byll announced to the Kree their leader was truly a Skrull and that she had won the war. But, S'byll declared a peace. Tus-Katt was the highest ranking member available and he did not accept a peace, this was against all the Kree stand for. The best he could accept was a truce, which she accepted. With the loss of the Supreme Intelligence and Nenora the Kree were left without a leader. Through manipulation, the Contemplator was able to get the pirate Clumsy Foulup to become emperor. The emperor was assassinated by Ael-Dan and Dar-Benn. They ruled the empire together, one being of blue skin and one of pink. When Thanos killed half the universe with the Infinity Gauntlet, the Kree automatically blamed the Skrulls for this unknown attack and prepared for war. Ael-Dan and Dar Benn are killed by Deathbird during the Kree/Shi'ar War. After the Shi'ar are victorious due to the detonation of a Nega-Bomb over their throne world, Lilandra names Deathbird as regent. The whole Kree/Shi'ar War was orchestrated by the Supreme Intelligence as a way to jump start the Kree's evolutionary dead end, thus the Ruul was born. The Supreme Intelligence would later utilize this during the events of Maximum Security. MCU BIO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.